May The Best Man Win
" " is the 15th episode of Season 2, and the 37th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on February 8, 2008. Synopsis Brian “Smash” Williams is determined to get a football scholarship to college despite the recent events that have transpired. However, Brian is very shocked when the most unlikely place offers him what may be the opportunity of his life. Tami Taylor runs into her ex-boyfriend from high school, a big real estate mogul, and he decides to stay in Dillon for a few days. A few days proves to be too long as Coach Taylor begins to feel a bit jealous. Elsewhere, Jason Street hears the biggest news of his life since his accident and must decide if he is willing to change his life completely. Meanwhile, Tim Riggins continues his pursuit of Lyla by getting his own radio show at the Christian radio station. Lyla seems to be enjoying her current relationship with her Christian boyfriend as she goes with him to meet his family. Plot Tim goes to Lyla's church. Smash is at church when he calls Alabama to see if they'll take him. He pulls out a list of colleges that he's had yet to call. Jason is working with a customer at the car lot when Erin shows up. She apologizes for not calling him back but then reveals to him that she's pregnant. He says that that's impossible. Tami runs into Morris outside of the grocery store. Morris asks Tami to attend a charity event at the hospital and Tami says that she'll check with Eric. Smash is in the gym watching as the football team plays dodgeball. Jason tells Herc about the pregnancy. Herc asks if it's his and Jason says that he's the only one that she's been with in two months. He says that if it is his it's a miracle. Tim is at the radio station auditioning to have a sports talk show. Tami tells Eric about running into Morris. She tells him about the charity benefit at the hospital and Eric says that he doesn't think Morris wants to see him. Tami tries to convince him and he finally relents. Noelle and Smash are sitting in the car outside of the Alabama recruiter's office. She pumps him up before he goes to talk with them. Smash tries to convince the recruiter to take him but he says that the spot has already been filled. Landry and Tyra walk into the school holding hands. Tim approaches Lyla at school. He tells her about getting the radio gig. She tells him about going to Chris's ranch this weekend to meet his family. Matt goes over to Landry's house where they talk about the Jean and Tyra situation. Matt says that Tyra is going to blow him off when a cooler guy comes along. Jason does research on fertility and his paraplegic condition. Jason goes to talk to Erin and tells her that he wants to have the baby. She tells him that it's her body and her decision. Smash gets an offer to play arena football. Tami and Eric attend the hospital charity event. Morris says hi to them and is invited to go to the football game. Jason talks to Coach Taylor about getting Erin pregnant. Coach Taylor tells him that there are no magic words for this and that he needs to find the words to convince her. Tim talks on the radio and gets a call about Smash's incident. Chris tells Tim that Lyla is over Tim and to leave her alone. Coach Taylor tells Smash that Whitmore still wants him but Smash is hesitant. Coach tells him that maybe two years he can transfer and that he needs to listen to him because he didn't listen to him last time. He tells Smash to get back to him before the night's over. At the game, Matt throws the football to Landry who scores. Coach Taylor lets the other team score despite having a shutout. Coach Taylor and Smash go to visit Coach Deeks at Whitmore. Coach Deeks tells him that he's been watching him since the 6th grade and that he'd told Coach Taylor that Smash was going to be a star and that he was going to make Coach one too. Smash decides to make a verbal commitment to Whitmore. Tami calls Eric and tells him that Morris has invited them to dinner. Eric doesn't want to do it but says okay. Lyla has dinner with Chris's family. Tami tries to get Eric to leave the dinner but Morris wants to have some whiskey. They both have shots of whiskey and Tami asks for the check. Chris tells Lyla that his family loves her. Lyla and Chris start making out. Lyla wants more but Chris puts a stop to it saying he doesn't want to mess anything up. Morris and Eric end up drinking the whole bottle despite Tami's wishes to leave. They end up getting into a fight right there in the restuarant after Morris bring's up Eric stealing Tami from him. The next day, Eric doesn't want to go to church because he is hungover. Lyla approaches Tim at church and asks him if he's really going to come every Sunday. Tim says whatever it takes. Corrina talks to Smash and tells him that she knows going to Whitmore isn't his dream but that he's going to get a good education and be the star of their team. Jason and Erin talk at a pizza parlor. Jason tells her that he knows that this is an important decision and that if she decides to give this a chance he'll be there every day for her. He asks her to please give this a chance. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes